Enjoy The Interval
by williedearest
Summary: "There is no cure for birth and death save to enjoy the interval." - George Santayana  Shameless fluff.


**Title:** Enjoy The Interval

**Pairing:** Jessica/Harvey

**Rating:** G

**Words: **1011

**Summary: ****"There is no cure for birth and death save to enjoy the interval." - George Santayana.**

Warnings: So fluffy you could die.

_"There is no cure for birth and death save to enjoy the interval." - George Santayana._

In moments like the one Jessica Pearson was having now she couldn't remember what she had done with her life before. She could recall the hard work of her past, overcoming hurdles of prejudice and the eventual success she had fought so hard for, but she couldn't recall much outside of that all. The winning was nice, yes. She did love her job,and the law yes, but after long hours of arguing in court and in the office the only thing she had to come home to was an empty apartment and a bottle of red wine. She would eat and fall asleep too exhausted to do anything else only to repeat the whole thing again; only to wake up to an empty bed and the promise of another long day as managing partner.

Now she did all of those things during her the work day; she argued and succeeded with the same passion for the law. But instead of coming home everyday to a dark empty apartment,she was greeted by her toddler daughter scrambling to wrap her thin arms around her mother's knees and calling out her name excitedly. She was occasionally welcomed by the smell of hot takeout or pizza because the only thing Harvey could manage to make was a dry martini or a grilled cheese if he was really trying. Instead of the eerie silence that use to surround her she'd hear Harvey reading their daughter Alice In Wonderland or her daughter acting out a play she'd pulled from thin air with her over active imagination. Her previous existence had been fine, decent in fact, but lonely and void of companionship and often love.

She knew that now as she watched her daughter play with the silk ribbons in her brown curly hair so much like Jessica's.

"Mommy?" Her daughter's voice was soft and cautious. Jessica had hummed in response.

"When can we see Daddy?" The five-year old asked. Jessica smiled at her daughter; such a daddy's girl.

"Soon, baby. Soon." She'd responded her voice wavering.

"Are you sad, Mommy?" Her daughter wasn't dim. She could see the tears forming in her mother's eyes.

She shook her head, threatening to loosen the fragile lace veil, that was kept away from her face.

"No baby. Mommy's happy. So happy." She smiled and her daughter followed suit, reassured that her mother was fine.

There was a gentle knock at the door and the pair turned to see who it was.

"Dad." There at the door was the original Pearson of Pearson and Hardman, James Pearson in a tuxedo with uncharacteristic tears in his eyes.

"He's ready for you." Jessica nodded and got up, smoothing out the white dress her daughter had helped pick out.

"You look beautiful." Her father said before offering his arm for her to take.

"You too, pumpkin." He said acknowledging his granddaughter. The little girl smiled at him.

"What do we say, Emmy?" Jessica asked maternally.

"Thank you." the child had said in her sing-song voice. Jessica nodded in approval.

"Now, let's go see Daddy." At the words little Emmy had grabbed her basket and quickly taken her mother's hand.

Harvey could hardly bear the waiting. It felt like he had been waiting at the altar for hours with people staring at him, unashamedly. He would wait of course. He had waited for Jessica for more than a decade. First, when she had refused to acknowledge his potential as a suitor. Second, when they finally had gotten together and had Emmy because she didn't want to rush into marriage. Finally, now at the altar in a church with nearly a hundred people eyeing him.

He thought he couldn't wait any longer when his daughter who looked so much like Jessica came skipping down the aisle to orchestral music, beaming and sprinkling petals for her mother's imminent arrival.

"Hi, Daddy." Emmy had whispered as soon she arrived at the altar. As his daughter took her rightful place with the bridal party the band began to play the Wedding March.

In no time he could see Jessica walking towards him, her arm linked with her father's. She was stunning as always in a shade of white that was so beautiful against her skin. Her hair was arranged in a simple up-do with tears in her eyes. She and Harvey were both smiling like fools at each other. She reached the end of the aisle and the music stopped playing.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The Justice of the Peace had asked, looking to Mr. Pearson.

"I do." Jessica's father replied before kissing his daughter on the cheek. She smiled at her father who had been so devastated by the end of her second marriage, silently reassuring him this time things were different, very different.

"Take care of her." The statement was directed at Harvey, but he could only manage a small nod in response, his eyes fixated on his beautiful bride.

Her father stepped away and took a seat allowing Jessica to step forward and face Harvey, the father of her child and her soon to be husband.

"Hi." He said with a nervous quiver in his voice, but Jessica could see that cocky smirk on his face, the mischievous glint in his eye.

"Hi." She responded before laughing at how ridiculous they must have looked to their guests and how irrationally nervous she was. He laughed with her.

They knew it was a moment that would have to be explained in the future and they laughed together at the thought they shared. The Justice of the Peace laughed, their daughter, Emmy laughed and Jessica could have sworn that from the corner of her eye she had seen Harvey's stoic father stifle a chuckle. Their marriage had begun with laughter, a beautiful child and a foundation built over years of knowing each other all too well.

It wasn't a bad beginning. Not a bad beginning at all.


End file.
